


Single's basket

by Scoby



Series: Dinluke goodness [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Din Just Wants to Snooze and Cuddle, Din is NOT, Domestic Fluff, Food, Grocery Shopping, Grogu & Luke are Morning People, Grogu Ships It, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Misunderstandings, Morning Cuddles, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: Grogu is hugging a giant bag of chocolate rice krispies and stumbling towards a pink basket in front of the apple bin. He drops it in the basket before Din can reach him.“No no no, that’s not ours!” Din kneels down to rescue the cereal pack and notices a bundle of five candy bags below it. “Did you put these in? I told you maximumone.”Right then, a pair of feet appear on the other side of the basket – feet covered in barefoot split toe shoes.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Series: Dinluke goodness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206977
Comments: 48
Kudos: 288
Collections: Din and Luke Space Dads





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toe into this ship...

The automated gates open to let them in, and Din reaches for the pile of navy blue, rectangular plastic baskets. He already has the handle of the top one in his hand when Grogu pulls the sleeve of his jeans.

“Nnngh”, he coos longingly and reaches his free hand towards the neighbouring pile of bright pink baskets.

“There’s no point.” Din shakes his head. “Nobody ever approaches me anyway.”

“Nnngh!” Grogu lets go of his leg and stands on tiptoes so that he can reach the hem of his leather jacket and pull it even more insistently.

Din sighs and lets go of the discretely coloured basket. He does not even understand why this store bothers offering single's baskets when most of the people shopping here seem to be couples and families. And every time he has spotted a pink basket on somebody else, that person has quickly become very fascinated by something on the shelves. Apparently, Din’s age and the chaotic toddler tagging along with him do not exactly work to his advantage.

Still, Grogu appears to like the dashing pink colour and keeps insisting that he takes the single's basket every freaking time.

As soon as Din gives in and picks the top basket from the pile for singles, Grogu croons happily. He keeps sliding his hand over the pink plastic as they venture deeper into the store.

“I’m leaving the basket here”, Din says at the end of the canned food aisle. “You can go and pick a cereal you want, and maximum one bag of candy. Did you understand? _One_.”

He lifts up one finger to further emphasise his point about the maximum number of candy bags. Grogu blinks and toddles the other way when Din sets out to pick up milk, macaroni, ketchup, frozen kebab and a carton of eggs. He drops them in the basket but does not yet see any sign of Grogu.

While waiting, he might as well make a rare trip to the produce section. He picks up a cucumber, feeling hopeful that if he comes up with a very creative way to cut it, maybe this time Grogu will eat at least a few slices.

When he is about to head back, he sees him. Grogu is hugging a giant bag of chocolate rice krispies and stumbling towards a pink basket in front of the apple bin. He drops it in the basket before Din can reach him.

“No no no, that’s not ours!” Din kneels down to rescue the cereal pack and notices a bundle of five candy bags below it. “Did you put these in? I told you maximum _one_.”

Right then, a pair of feet appear on the other side of the basket – feet covered in barefoot split toe shoes. Din cranes his neck to scan up the legs in ochre-coloured linen pants topped with a light grey poncho and a face of a blond, blue-eyed man who is probably at least a few years younger than him and smiling a lot more serenely than he ever does. He looks like the impersonation of all purity, goodness and beauty on Earth – and he is here with a single's basket.

Din quickly adjusts his train of thought. It does not matter that he has a single's basket because he is not only out of Din’s league but worse: it would be a crime against humanity to spoil this kind of being with his own, rotten soul. And that might happen just by spending too much time in his vicinity, so he quickly resumes his task of gathering the cucumber, cereal pack and candy bags in his arms.

“Sorry, the kid thought this was our basket”, Din mumbles. “I believe he picked these.”

 _I believe he picked these_. What an idiotic thing to say when the rest of the basket is filled with fresh vegetables, organic whole grain lasagne sheets, coconut milk, red lentils and a couple of glass jars Din does not even recognise. In his hand, the man is holding an eggplant, about to add one more colour into the textbook-like vegetable assortment. The dinner ingredients of this angelic creature may have already been spoiled just by being briefly exposed to the presence of excess sugar.

When Din has saved all the inappropriate items from the wrong basket, he stands up and gestures with his head to Grogu that it is time to go. But the blue eyes do not leave him. Their shine only intensifies as the man holds out his free hand.

“I’m Luke”, he introduces, and why is he doing this? Why is he paying his full attention to Din just like he was not aware that it is not for his own good?

Din gathers the groceries on one arm so that he can shake his hand. “Din.”

“Nice to meet you, Din.” Luke smiles as he lets go of his hand, drops the eggplant in the basket and glances at Grogu who appears to be fascinated by his groceries. Then, he looks back at Din and a miracle happens:

“Would you two like to come to my place for dinner?” Luke asks. “I’m planning to make vegan lasagne.”

Din runs a nervous hand through his hair while thinking about what to say. “Mhm, that’s nice of you to ask, but I’m afraid we can’t. He doesn’t eat any vegetables.”

“Not any?” Luke squats down and speaks to Grogu now. “Maybe you just haven’t tried the right one yet. How about this: I make lasagne with zucchini, butternut squash, sweet potato, bell pepper and eggplant with cashew cheese, and you taste all of them and tell me what’s your favourite?”

He points out the vegetables in his basket as he names them, and Grogu’s curious gaze follows his finger intensely. Then, Grogu looks up and grabs Din’s jeans leg.

“You think we should go?” Din asks and gets an enthusiastic coo in response.

“Ok then”, he tells Luke and smiles at him for the first time of many.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love for the first chapter! That inspired me to increase the chapter count to three :)

_Babe, I’m leaving the studio now. I can go grocery shopping on the way. Meet me at the store in 30 min to help me carry the stuff?_

Din reads through Luke’s message and types a quick reply promising to be there. He turns on an episode of Pokémon for Grogu to watch, puts on his leather jacket and walks out into the chilly autumn air.

He is at the store a little early but figures out that they can be faster if he goes in to help Luke pick up items. Nowadays, he can be mostly useful at it, after Luke has explained him enough times which coconut oil is correctly processed, which granola has the least sugar and which sauerkraut has the ideal microbial culture.

So Din walks in through the automated gates and starts combing through the aisles in search for his boyfriend. As he could have guessed, he finds Luke by the nut shelves. But the sight of him makes Din quickly recoil and hide behind the end of the aisle.

A bright pink single’s basket is hanging from Luke’s hooked elbow, and he is talking with a woman at his age – slender and beautiful, with sparkling dark eyes and long, brown, glossy hair – and carrying a similar basket. As Din peeks at them from behind the shelf, she kisses Luke on the cheek, pats his shoulder, gives a thumb up and beams a smile at him as she leaves and disappears behind the other end of the aisle. When Luke turns towards the shelf to examine the nut packages, Din sees his profile and the flush on his cheeks, and his heart sinks through the floor.

So this is how Luke shops when he is without him: with a single’s basket on his arm – and a single on the other. Apparently, for Luke, Din has never been anything more than somebody to kill the time with while looking for proper love. All the time, Luke has really wanted somebody younger and cuter; somebody who understands everything he says about balancing of the chakras and opening of the third eye; somebody with whom the sex is more tantric and less like two caged animals were just set free; somebody as perfect as he is himself.

Din should not even be surprised about it. But the realisation still hurts like somebody just shot at a plate of armour over his heart. Head sunk and shoulders slouched, he walks out of the store and back home.

His phone rings on the way but he does not answer, does not even look. If it is Luke, he already guesses what he is going to say. And he cannot bear to hear that Luke wants to break up with him – no matter how well he knows that he is only postponing what he inevitably has to face. If the caller is anyone else but Luke, well, he just does not feel like talking with anyone right now.

Eventually, the phone stops ringing. Soon after, a beep for a text message arrives. And when he does not answer in a few minutes, another tone of beep signalling a voice message.

The phone still stays in his back pocket as Din drags his feet all the way home and into the living room. Without bothering to remove his shoes or jacket, Din falls down face first on the couch behind Grogu. He turns his head to the side towards the TV so that he can watch the rest of Grogu’s Pokémon episode with unseeing, glassy eyes.

This is all his own fault. He has let his guard down too much, opened his heart so wide that he allowed it to be completely shattered. Very soon, Grogu is probably going to start insisting that he starts using the single's basket for shopping again, but this time he is not going to give in. If a relationship can hurt this much, he never wants to experience anything like it again.

When the closing music of the cartoon starts, Grogu turns to face him and blinks, looking concerned. He inches closer to Din’s head so that he can lay a tiny hand on his cheek.

“Don’t worry about me, kid”, Din says. “It was just a bit rough trip to the store. We can watch another episode if you like.”

But Grogu seems to have lost his typical interest for Pokémon and starts tapping Din’s back instead, until he spots the phone in the back pocket of his jeans. Making a curious gurgling sound, he fishes the phone out of the pocket and starts fiddling with it.

“It's not a toy”, Din says too late. Grogu has already turned on the most recent voice message, and he cannot escape hearing Luke’s cheerful voice:

_Hey, babe, where are you? I’ve got everything ready. Now I’d just really like your help. All ok? Are you here soon? I’m right behind the checkout area. Love you._

The message finishes with the sound of a smacky kiss. Why is Luke going to all these extremes to soften the breakup? If it has to happen, why cannot he tell it quick and straight, like ripping off a band-aid? Suddenly, Din feels unbearably angry at him and snatches the phone from Grogu’s hands. He staggers up from the couch and paces back and forth across the living room floor as he dials Luke’s number. He picks up in a matter of seconds.

_Oh, finally, I was getting worried. Is everything alright? Are you still coming here?_

“If you’re asking me just so that you can dump me ceremoniously in a grocery store where you found me, you can just say so straight, and I can tell you that I’m not interested in doing it there. I can take it over the phone.”

_What are you talking about?_

“The breakup. You don’t need me there for it. We can finish this over the phone.”

_What breakup? Why on Earth would I want to break up with you? Do you…? Do you mean you want to…?_

Luke’s voice breaks in a way that suddenly alerts Din to a thought that maybe… just maybe… he genuinely does not want to… But that makes him confused.

“Of course I don’t. God, that’d be the last thing… I was just sure that you were going to… Are you saying you’re not breaking up with me?”

_Oh, Din! Sweetest, dumbest Din! Did you seriously think I asked you to help me with the groceries so that I could dump you?_

“Then who was that woman you flirted with?”

_Flirted? Din, that’s my sister!_

“Oh… But what was she doing there?”

_Well, I really didn’t want to give this much away, but I asked her to come and help me plan a very special surprise for my boyfriend. And it’s still here in my basket so would you…_

“Your _single’s_ basket?”

_It was her idea that I’d make everything the way when we first met. Please, baby, stop asking questions about something that’s supposed to be a surprise. Will you just believe that you’re the love of my life and get your gorgeous ass here?_

“Ok”, Din sighs and turns off the call. He puts another episode of Pokémon on play, and now Grogu settles down to watch it with his habitual enthusiasm.

Din half runs to the store and finds Luke just where he said he would be, behind the checkout area, with the pink basket by his side on the floor, wearing the same linen pants, poncho and split toe shoes as when they met for the first time. Except that this time, his smile is less ethereal. His expression even has a hint of nervous tension, if something like that is possible for Luke Skywalker.

“You needed my help to carry _those_?” Din eyes suspiciously at the contents of the basket that Luke would certainly have no problem carrying with one hand.

“Actually, I needed your help to load these on the conveyor belt.” Luke takes the basket to an empty checkout counter and gestures at Din to start loading. And when Din picks up the items one by one, he notices that they are stacked in a neat pile and every item has a word written on it with a permanent marker:

 _I_ , on a bag of spinach.

 _LOVE_ , on a box of organic strawberries.

 _YOU_ , on a package of GMO-free corn tortillas.

 _DIN_ , on a bag of biodynamic cashew nuts.

 _WILL_ , on a bag of whole grain sprouted spelt flour.

 _YOU_ , on a package of batch-cultured sauerkraut.

 _MARRY_ , on a sweet potato.

 _ME?_ on a carton of oat milk.

Din stares at the conveyor belt in disbelief, as the items float towards the cashier. Slowly, it sinks into his brain: this whole evening, Luke was not preparing for a breakup but for a proposal. He slaps his hand against his own forehead and laughs at how convinced he was of the former scenario only ten minutes ago. Then he whips around, squeezes Luke in his arms and captures his lips in a bruising kiss.

They have no idea how long it goes on. But nobody interrupts them, and it feels perfect to get lost in this sensation that Din already thought would never happen again. Eventually, they stop for air and rest their foreheads together, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“We should probably pay”, Luke whispers and brushes his nose against Din’s.

“Yeah.” Din lets go of Luke and starts digging his wallet from his jacket pocket, but the cashier crosses her arms and leans with her elbows on the counter.

“Do you think I’ll let you pay before I hear what you answer him?”

“Oh…” Looking at the groceries gathered in the packing area, Din realises that the cashier has beeped the items in the same order he loaded them and red exactly the same message. He turns to face Luke who looks – even more anxious now. Like there was any, any possibility at all that anyone could say no to spending a lifetime with the angel-like creature that he is. Din takes Luke’s hands, interlaces their fingers and says:

“Yes.”

It is Luke’s turn to attack him with a kiss that goes on way too long considering where they are. When they finish and Din reaches for his wallet again, the cashier sighs with delight and says:

“It’s on the house.”

They thank her and start packing, and that is when they hear a woman raise her voice in front of the cleaning supplies aisle:

“No, no and no!!! Definitely not with you!”

When Din turns to look, he recognises Luke’s sister. She is still carrying her pink basket, though by now she has gathered it full of groceries. She is yelling at a man with a cocky smile, leaning on the shelf with his right elbow, another pink basket hanging casually from his left hand.

“Excuse me, princess? Why carry a single’s basket if you’re so obsessed with staying as one?” he asks and shrugs theatrically.

“If all this store has to offer is scoundrels like you, I’ll very much prefer staying single, thank you.”

Luke chuckles as he finishes packing up with Din and they head out hand in hand.

“That’s Leia”, he explains. “The poor guy just got himself into a real perseverance test.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter, epilogue-style chapter to finish with :)  
> Enjoy, and remember to brush your teeth after!

Din wakes up under warm and cosy covers, the sounds of Grogu’s morning cartoons filtering in from the living room and Luke’s ujjayi breathing from Grogu’s bedroom, both almost equally as loud. He knows that Luke is probably standing on his hands and floating down multiple times, but it is impossible to tell by listening – he flows from asana to asana like a cat, with no other audible sound than the breathing that hisses loudly through his throat.

Din has met Luke’s family several times now and discovered that his father breathes that way all the time. Luke explained that in his case, it is because of a medical condition. Din does not get Luke’s point of doing that intentionally for yoga purposes, even though he has tried explaining that it has something to do with increasing mental clarity and focus by stimulating the subtle energy channels in the body and connecting them to the corresponding larger cosmic channels. Whatever. Din turns to lie on his back and closes his eyes again.

He must have drifted off, because the next thing he knows is that he wakes up when Luke is back and crawling over him. Even without a shirt, his skin is warm and covered in a thin layer of sweat, just like always after yoga. When he reaches the level of Din’s head, he lets his weight fall down and kisses him.

“How was cosmos?” Din asks.

“All good. Just missed you.” Luke smirks and lightly rubs Din's ear with his thumb.

“I’ve told you. You teach Grogu what you like, but you’re not getting me into that.”

“I’m not talking about devoting your soul to the Path. Just a few sun sals on weekends. You spend too much time on the gym. You’re getting stiff.” Luke pinches Din’s biceps that could use a massage or at least an occasional stretch.

“I’ll show you stiff.” Din twists his arm out of his grasp and glides his hand down the sweaty plain of Luke's chest, eventually reaching his hip and sneaking his fingers below the elastic of his yoga shorts.

Right then, they hear the closing music of Pokémon. Din retracts his hand and they both laugh. Luke presses one more lingering kiss on his lips before rolling down on his back beside him.

Like clockwork, exactly five seconds pass after the Pokémon song ends. Five seconds filled by the tapping of small feet, and then Grogu is there, climbing on the bed and crawling straight into the warm space between Din and Luke.

Din makes space for him under the covers, turns to his side and tries to drape an arm over these two creatures he loves the most in the world. But both Grogu and Luke are too hyperactive for that. They both squirm around with frequent giggles and start a spontaneous raspberry blowing contest. Little droplets of spit land on Din’s face. When he grunts and wipes them off with his hand, Luke takes pity on him.

“Grogu, what would you say about making pancakes?”

The suggestion makes Grogu squeal with excitement. Before Din lets them go, he kisses Grogu on the cheek and Luke on the mouth, even though it takes a bit of force to hold them steady. Then he buries himself back under the covers as the inhuman morning people rocket out of the bed and race to the kitchen.

Through light sleep, he hears the sizzling and feels the gradually strengthening smell of vegan wild blueberry buckwheat pancakes frying in virgin unrefined coconut oil. A couple of years ago, he might not have called those pancakes, but nowadays he finds himself enjoying them. Luke says it is the energetic vibration that he consciously bakes into them and is teaching Grogu to channel in, too. But Din is not sure if he believes. Rather, he thinks it must be his own happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos/comments!  
> Welcome to also find me on [Tumblr](https://iamscoby.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
